


You Enchant Me

by waterlily242019



Series: Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, Ice Skating, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlily242019/pseuds/waterlily242019
Summary: Viktor carefully took the envelope from Yuuri and opened it, gasping aloud when he fished out what was inside. Four plane tickets and an itinerary for a two-week stay in Russia. Viktor felt his eyes fill up with tears and tossed the envelope aside, hugging Yuuri tightly to him. The Japanese man placed a reassuring kiss on his Russian fiance’s cheek, secretly grateful that his lover was as emotional as he had been when he discovered what their friends had done for them. He gave the other a few moments to sniffle before trying to extract himself from the crushing embrace and press their foreheads together.“So, coach,” Yuuri asked, reaching over to wipe the lingering tear from Viktor’s cheek, “Do you mind if I take some time off to go on a honeymoon with my new husband?”The corner of Viktor’s eyes crinkled, and a watery laugh bubbled up from his chest as he responded, “As long as you promise to take me with you.”The raven-haired skater smirked, muttering against the silver-haired skater’s lips, “That is a promise I can certainly keep,” before gently locking their lips together.





	You Enchant Me

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these prompts are difficult to come up with scenarios for (i.e. days 3, 4, and 6). Others, though, generate a large number of possibilities (i.e. day 1). Unfortunately, day 7’s prompt also lent itself to a large number of possibilities, at least, fandom-wise. I tend to follow my initial ideas, even if I tweak them a little, in the end. So, I thought up a scenario with some of the Yuuri!!! On Ice crew and kinda took it from there. And in case you were wondering, yes, this takes place after the show ends. 
> 
> Prompt #7: Enchanted  
Pairing/Series: Viktor/Yuuri from Yuuri!!! On Ice

Yuuri sat on the couch, his anxious, brown eyes focused on the front door. Viktor would be back any moment now, he was sure of it. His leg was shaking, and the rest of him was nearly vibrating in excitement. Normally, the raven-haired skater always looked forward to seeing his silver-haired lover, but today, he was particularly excited. Mostly because they were getting married tomorrow, but also because of the envelope he had tucked in his back pocket. He had cried upon opening it and thanked his fellow skaters, who had secretly all put money in a pool and gave him and his husband-to-be one of the best wedding presents they ever could have asked for. His head snapped up when he heard the key in the door and he nearly tripped over Makkachin in his haste to greet his fiance. 

“Yuuri! Oof-!” Viktor, despite opening his arms for Yuuri’s oncoming tackle-hug, still stumbled backward a bit from the pure force of his fiance coming straight at him, “Well, it seems like you’re excited, hm, lyubov?”

Yuuri felt another wave of emotionality hit him and he nodded forcefully, nestling his head into the crook between Viktor’s neck and shoulder. He took a few deep breaths, trying to keep the tears at bay so he could share the exciting news with his lover. While still keeping his arms looped around the other’s neck, he pulled back slightly to look at the other with flushed cheeks and a giddy smile. 

“Of course I’m excited,” Yuuri replied, his smile growing softer by the moment, “We’re getting married tomorrow! But, there’s something else, too.”

The silver-haired skater tilted his head, “Oh? And what’s that?”

The raven-haired skater took a deep breath and slowly reached into his back pocket, “Well, most of our friends from the skating world know we’re getting married, but don’t want a big scene or anything. They still wanted to get us something, though, so they gave me these after practice today.”

Viktor carefully took the envelope from Yuuri and opened it, gasping aloud when he fished out what was inside. Four plane tickets and an itinerary for a two-week stay in Russia. Viktor felt his eyes fill up with tears and tossed the envelope aside, hugging Yuuri tightly to him. The Japanese man placed a reassuring kiss on his Russian fiance’s cheek, secretly grateful that his lover was as emotional as he had been when he discovered what their friends had done for them. He gave the other a few moments to sniffle before trying to extract himself from the crushing embrace and press their foreheads together. 

“So, coach,” Yuuri asked, reaching over to wipe the lingering tear from Viktor’s cheek, “Do you mind if I take some time off to go on a honeymoon with my new husband?”

The corner of Viktor’s eyes crinkled, and a watery laugh bubbled up from his chest as he responded, “As long as you promise to take me with you.” 

The raven-haired skater smirked, muttering against the silver-haired skater’s lips, “That is a promise I can certainly keep,” before gently locking their lips together. 

\---

Yuuri had always been enchanted by the way Viktor skated. As a child, and even as a teenager, he had always looked upon the elder skater in awe, engrossed by how gracefully he moved. Back then, he thought he only admired his idol. The more time he spent with the other after their coaching-student arrangement, however, he found his idolization morphing into feelings of a completely different kind. Initially, he had been  _ terrified _ , trying to hide from the other and refusing to admit the truth about himself. In the end, though, Viktor found Yuuri out, and, thankfully, their story ended in a happily ever after, with his affections being returned and their love growing stronger by the day. He idly ran his thumb across his wedding band as he watched his husband skate deftly across the pond, a soft smile crossing his lips at the thought. Snow fell all around them, covering the ground and the trees and the buildings in the distance. He honestly could not picture a more beautiful and magical scene in his mind than the one playing out right in front of him. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor called, skating up to Yuuri and pulling on his wrist, “Don’t leave me to skate out here all alone. Come join me!” 

“Viktor, I don’t have my skates on,” Yuuri protested, trying to pull his wrist away from his husband’s insistent grasp. 

“I know you brought them with you,” the silver-haired skater replied with a pout, “C’mon. Please. For me?”

The raven-haired skater sighed, “Fine. Hold on just a minute.”

He wandered over to what looked like a log. He dusted the snow off in several shakes of his hand, spreading the tiny ice crystals in every direction. He coughed a bit after inhaling some, but say down rather easily to swap from his snow boots to his skates. It took him a few moments to meander back over to the pond, mostly because his skates kept getting stuck in the small patches of mud buried under the snow. Eventually, though, he slid onto the ice gracefully, greeted only a moment later by a kiss from his elated husband. Yuuri could not help but chuckle quietly; Viktor, despite being older than Yuuri, still had the excitability of a child. As the raven-haired skater had discovered on their honeymoon thus far, the silver-haired skater loved making snow angels and snowpeople. Honestly, he much preferred their playful, flirty snowball fights that ended with both of them laughing and panting uncontrollably with flushed faces and loving smiles. Still, though, Yuuri would never say no to skating, especially if it was with Viktor. 

They skated around one another aimlessly for a little while. Yuuri attempted to goad Viktor into a more coordinated free skate, but his efforts were quickly de-railed when the silver-haired skater bumped into a log, sending them both free-falling backward into a pile of snow. Somehow, in their downward course, they had managed to switch positions, with Yuuri ending up with a shirt-full of snow and Viktor landing square on his chest. The former let out a yelp of surprise at the feeling of the cold substance against his bare skin, causing the latter to try to reach in and scoop the snow out of his lover’s clothes. Yuuri, ever the ticklish one, broke into a fit of giggles and desperately tried to squirm away from Viktor, finding it difficult to tell his husband to stop because he could  _ not  _ stop laughing. Eventually, the silver-haired skater understood what the raven-haired skater was trying to say and stopped his attempts to clean inside his husband’s shirt and jacket and instead sat up, pulling the other along with him. They sat in the snow for some time, allowing it to fall on and around them while smiling at each other with adoration in their eyes. 

After several minutes of watching one another in silence, Yuuri leaned forward slightly, cupping Viktor’s cheek gently in his hand and murmuring, “Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

A sweet, loving, reassuring smile crossed Viktor’s lips as he turned his head to press his lips against the chilly metal of Yuuri’s wedding ring, “I’m as sure now as the day I married you. Even more so now, as a matter of fact.”

The Japanese young man chuckled, shaking his head a bit as his cheeks flushed slightly, “Viktor! We only got married two days ago.”

The Russian man grinned, shuffling himself closer to the Japanese young man and pressing against his side, “And it was the best decision I’ve ever made in my life. Aside from choosing skating as a career, of course. Without it, I never would have met my soulmate.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Yuuri chastised, resting his cheek against Viktor’s head and smiling in spite of his words. 

After a few moments of cuddling in silence, Yuuri felt a shiver run down his spine. Despite spending the majority of his time in Russia, he was still getting used to the idea of snow in combination with very cold weather. It also did not help that he still had a few small, melting clumps of snow falling down his back. Viktor pulled away briefly to retrieve their bags and offered Yuuri’s snow boots to him. Without saying anything to one another, they changed out of their skates into boots and helped one another off the wet, snowy ground. They twined their hands together and Yuuri brought the back of Viktor’s hand to his mouth, kissing the other’s wedding band lightly. After that brief pause, the couple walked hand-in-hand back to the cabin their friends had rented them. 

As Yuuri reached in his pocket to grab the keys, Viktor shifted his position and playfully squeezed one of his husband’s butt cheeks while muttering close to his ear, “Let’s get you inside so I can warm you up, lyubov.”

Yuuri let out a strangled and undignified noise at his husband’s surprise (but certainly not unwanted) advancements. Still, he managed to swat at the other’s thigh with one hand while exclaiming, “Viktor!” and opening the door with the other. 

Yuuri stumbled into the cabin first, and Viktor followed quickly behind. The two skaters closed the distance between them rather quickly, and though their kiss was passionate, it was short. They stood in the doorway for a few moments, their foreheads pressed together and their cheeks red from both the cold and the emotions they both felt at that moment. 

“Ya lyublyu tebya, Viktor,” Yuuri said, breaking the silence between them. 

Without missing a beat, Viktor replied, “Yuuri mo itoshi teru,” and pulled Yuuri further into the house to get them started on warming up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. If we get any more fluff in here, I think my teeth might actually fall out. Also, I’m almost entirely sure I butchered those translations (because I’m not proficient in neither Russian nor Japanese and google translate is dumb), but in case you were wondering, what I put in was:
> 
> Yuuri: I love you, Viktor  
Viktor: I love you too, Yuuri.  
Also, lyubov, from what I understand, is something along the lines of sweetie, honey, love, etc.  
(Feel free to correct any of these in the comments if you have any knowledge of either of these languages.)
> 
> Anyway, I know this really had nothing to do with magic, at least not in the traditional sense of like, witches or dark arts or miracles or anything. Still, I like to think that two people in love playing in the snow is magical and enchanting. 
> 
> <s>(That is until the snow gets into everything and then you just hate your life because everything is now droopy and soggy and it’s cold and you want to just curl up inside because you’re afraid you’ll get freezer burn or something.)</s>
> 
> Anyway, this here story is good and over. Next up, something a little more brittle. Maybe some true angst, perhaps? Tune in next time to see what we’ve got rolling down the pike.


End file.
